


Frances goes for a ride

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Cougar - Freeform, Dick riding, F/M, It's spelled FRANCES, dominant Frances, seductive Herman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Something unexpected happens when Frances goes to visit her son at school.





	Frances goes for a ride

It was a warm spring day and Frances had gone to visit her son Edward at school. Edward was a seventeen year old young man and he went to school at Weston which was a private school. Todya Frances was visiting because it was family visiting day which happened every now and then.

Frances went alone today because Lizzy was off visiting her cousin and for that Frances was relieved it was hard to look after Lizzy she had a tendency to run off and for an aging woman like Frances it was hard to keep up.

Frances was only 36 but when she walked among the students of Weston College she felt older. They were young and nubile and freshfaced and naive and Frances was like an old wizened crone compared to them. At least that’s how she felt.

Frances knocked on Edward’s door but he wasn’t the one opening. A tall muscular young man did.

”Hello” said Frances ”I’m looking for my son Edward.”

”He’s currently in class” said the blond one. ”I’m Herman Greenhill he’s my fag.”

”I have heard about you” admitted Frances.

”You are welcome to come in and wait” he said. Frances stepped in she wondered why this boy was in her son’s room.  
”Why are you in my son’s room?” asked Frances.

”He had borrowed a thing from me and I went to return it and just when I was about to leave you appeared” explained Greenhill.

”Ah I see I was just wondering.”

The prefect offered the Marchioness to sit down which she did she sat down on one of Edwards chairs. The prefect sat down on Edward’s bed.

”So you are Edward’s mother” said Herman.

”I am indeed” said Frances.

”The similarity is striking” said Herman and it was as if he gazed into Frances soul she felt very confused when she noticed the young man’s intense stare.

”You’re too kind” giggled Frances and covered her mouth with a fan.

”Nonsense” said Herman and leaned forward to place a calloused hand on Frances’ skinny yet muscular thigh. ”You look very young for your age.”

Frances giggled softly she wasn’t used to this kind of attention from young men.

”If I didn’t know better I would think you were his sister” flirted Herman seductively. He raised his eyebrows up and down to put some emphasis into his attempt at seducing the noblewoman.

”Young man you flatter me” said Frances but a blush had crept up on her cheeks now.

Herman’s hand was still on her thigh and it started moving up and down slowly and tenderly. Frances didn’t remove the hand.

”You are a naughty young lad” she scolded though.

”Are you going to punish me?” giggled Herman.

”I might just have to” sighed Frances dominantly and before Herman had time to react the tall woman had stood up and pushed him down onto the bed she straddled him and firmly held his hands over his head.

Herman panted excitedly this was very arousing to him.

Frances let go of one of Herman’s wrists but the boy didn’t move his arm from above his head and Frances quickly unbuttoned Herman’s pants and pulled down his underwear. Herman’s eager baseball bat immediately sprung free.

”My my” said Frances approvingly. ”What a big dick you have.”

She touched it gently yet roughly it was a thick dick and she could feel it leak its dirty juices already. She tutted in disapproval.

”Your self control leaves much to be desired, young man.”  
Herman whined sadly and bucked up against Frances wanting desperately to put his bulbous member inside her love pocket.

Frances slapped the fellow’s firm cheeks.

”Control yourself, you disappointing slut!” she chastised.

”Yes Mistress” said Herman obediently and stopped bucking like the stallion he was, his smallest limb pulsating with need.

”Good boy” said Frances and patted him on the head.

She positioned herself over the throbbing love muscle and slid down over it, her yoghurt cup enfolding the young man’s popsicle.

Herman and Frances moaned in unison.

”You feel so good and sexy” confessed Herman shyly this was his first time with a woman you didn’t meet many at a private school for boys.

Frances’ many years of riding horses quickly showed as she skillfully and masterfully rode Herman’s willy. She was clearly an experienced woman. Herman lasted almost a whole minute then he let loose his love sauce inside the older woman and his previously so hard joy stick slackened and softened and Frances lifted herself up a bit to let it slid out of her sticky bucket along with a flood of semen.

She patted the boy on the cheek again, stood up, straightened her skirts and walked out of the room. She was going to go find Edward.


End file.
